


All In

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth wanted Jason/Liam and something new to one of them.  I went with boot!kink, you know, like you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

Liam thinks this should feel silly. I mean it really _should_ feel silly, the way he's stretched out on the floor like this, on his stomach, because it's more practical than a man his size trying to curl up small at Jason's feet. It should feel silly to lie like this, propped on his forearms, one hand around the heel of Jason's boot and the other resting against the instep. It should feel especially silly, and more than a little embarrassing, to have Jason's eyes focused so intently on his tongue as it takes a first, broad swipe over the boot's leather toe.

But silly is not what it feels.

Liam's seen this done before, sure, but the boys he's seen doing it aren't _like_ him. He's not like a pig in a porn video (except when he is, and those times are rare enough that he can't think back on them without all the color in his body draining into his face). He's not a well-trained submissive either, not a boy who feels natural on his knees. He and Jason both sub because someone has to, and they take turns, though if Liam's honest he's really starting to _like_ being at Jason's feet more than he'd care to admit. He's found a place of comfort and safety in the V of Jason's thighs, and now he's finding something darker, more primal, in the drag of his tongue over leather. As he spit-shines the material, his cock starts to strain between the denim of his jeans and the floor, and his mind becomes more and more absorbed in the activity. The act of licking Jason's boots is finding his submission for him, and the way he holds them becomes more reverent, the passes of his tongue more enthusiastic, as he doubles back on areas already covered, his eyes falling closed.

He's not entirely naked, because Jason had confessed, at the top of the scene, to how much he wanted to see Liam's muscled back bare above the waistband of his faded, well-worn jeans, feet encased in boots not unlike Jason's own. Jason didn't want the insignia of submission; he wanted symbols of a boy fought down, wanted to see Liam looking rough and strong and proud lying on his belly, kissing the soles of Jason's shoes. He wanted the opportunity to fantasize about slipping his hand down the back of Liam's jeans, to think taboo thoughts about stripping and violating him. He'd whispered all this in Liam's ear when they were standing there, necking in the kitchen doorway, and now Liam can't do anything but _want_.

With the second boot, Jason goes bolder, lifting it, resting the heel on Liam's shoulder as he laves the leather at Jason's calf, stroking Liam's cheek with the material. He starts using both feet to direct Liam's head, pressing with one boot as Liam licks the other. Liam begins searching blindly for more leather to bathe with his tongue, turning his head from side to side as Jason's legs move, rutting against the wooden floor. It's the most submissive position he's ever been in, and he's drowning in it, but when he comes with a low cry, with the slightly pointed toe of Jason's boot as far as it will fit beyond his wide-stretched lips, with Jason's cock held straight out to paint Liam's cheeks and eyelashes, he's so fucking happy to be here.

Understanding will come later.


End file.
